How Light From the TV can Lead to Days of Doom
by crazedpyromanaic
Summary: Three friends get sucked into the Zim Universe. How come I never get any reviews. *sigh* Nobody loves me. Now that I've reformatted all chapters you have no excuse not to read.
1. Yay! New Episode of Zim

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did why the hell would I be publishing this here   
instead of somewhere I could get paid. Sharon, Renee and Nicole don't belong to   
anyone, but possibly me, or the real people they are based on.  
  
This is my first shot at a Zimfic, or any kind if real fanfic, so judge kindly. I should   
probably warn you that the first chapter isn't that good, but it is getting better as it's going   
along.  
  
  
  
  
It was a Friday night over the summer. Three friends were huddled in a large   
living room waiting for their favorite TV show, "Invader Zim" to come on. Renee and   
Nicole were once again fighting, having the same argument they had every week during   
the show.  
  
"ZIM!" Renee shouted.  
  
"DIB!" Nicole screeched at the top of her lungs.  
  
"ZIM"  
  
"DIB!" It went on like this for several minutes until they all heard a familiar tune.   
All three girls turned to the TV in anticipation. They had waited for weeks for a new   
episode but every week gathered at ones house to zealously watch the sacred Zim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a commercial break during the show. You know, the one between two   
episodes. The three girls were sitting in the living room in awe of the preceding episode.   
Sharon then got up to get herself a Dr. Pepper and some popcorn. Since they were all at   
her house she decided to "be a good hostess" and get foodstuff for her companions. She   
decided to comment on the episode.  
  
Sharon asked; "Wasn't Gir cute when he did that one thing?"  
  
"Yeah," Nicole said, "But it was mostly a Zim episode. Dib was hardly in it!"   
While Nicole liked Zim all right she adored Dib. Any episode that didn't have much Dib   
in it was EVIL.  
  
"So?" Renee replied almost lazily, "Dib's not *that* great you know." Sharon just   
sighed as her two best friends started to fight. They did this every few months while   
watching Zim. Usually it was during a rerun or a new episode that they all had waited   
months to see. Whichever the case Sharon knew that her simple-minded Aquarius friends   
would drop the fight by the time the show was over. They always did.  
  
So it was easy for Sharon to block out the two squabbling Aquarius. And it was   
easy for her to not notice that the glow from the TV was expanding.  
  
In a few seconds it was hard to miss. Sharon almost dropped her candy and drink   
when she noticed that the glow of the TV seemed to be slowly engulfing her living room.   
However, as previously stated, her companions were both Aquarius, and they were so   
busy fighting that they didn't notice that glow was expanding. The room was turning into   
scenery from the show.  
  
"Guys . . ." Sharon started trying to gain some composure, "GUYS!" She was   
always good at sounding angry.  
  
"WHAT?" the Aquarius asked in unison. They were slightly ticked that Sharon   
had interrupted a perfectly good fight, but knew it was best not to cross her.  
  
Sharon didn't bother talking. She just pointed toward the screen. They finally   
noticed the glowing light that was turning Sharon's living room into a cartoon world.  
  
Nicole and Renee, both being Aquarius and fascinated with shiny-glowey   
thingies, stood memorized by the light.  
  
Sharon wasn't an Aquarius so the light did nothing to her. She was however a   
Sagittarius (the best zodiac) and her morbid curiosity got the better of her, besides   
Sagittarius are supposed to have an "adventurous spirit."  
  
Sharon approached the light to try and figure out what it was. But before she even   
knew it the light suddenly expanded and swallowed all three girls into it.  
  
  
OKAY Please keep reading this is only the beginning and I know you are getting   
interested, come on. Chapter 3 rocks. Um . . . . If you hate this you need to review it, and   
if you review it before finishing no one will take you seriously.   
  
NOW GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! 


	2. Where the Hell are We?

Sharon opened her eyes and squinted at what she thought to be the interior of her house. Once she opened her eyes she came to a startling revelation. "Hey," she started, "This isn't my house! Where the hell am I?" She the then looked around trying to find her Aquarius friends.  
  
"Oh my god!" Nicole squealed, "Were in the Zim universe!" She nearly fainted with happiness.  
  
"What makes you say. . ." Renee started but then cut herself off when she noticed the T.V. On it was news a morning show with a familiar green puppy in the background.  
  
Nicole floated to the table next to her. Tears filled her eyes when she reached her very own Game Slave 3000.  
  
"I'm so happy!" she said like a puppy.  
  
"Oookaaay," Sharon started. She might have said more but she was cut off by the surprised look on Renee's face. "What . . .?" she began to ask but stopped when she realized that her friend no longer had the dirty blonde hair she was so accustomed to. Instead, Renee's hair was a short electric blue. Not only that but her eyes were now a pale green.  
  
When Sharon looked into a mirror she found that her hair too had changed. While Renee's hair was shorter than usual in still looked, for lack of better description, girlish. Sharon's hair was now a *really* short deep purple. She touched her head sighing, but then grinned. "Cool now I can spike it!" Her newly violet eyes sparkled with delight.  
  
It was then when both girls noticed that Nicole had also changed color. Interestingly enough her hair was a forest green now, but it looked surprisingly good. Now her Aquarian blue eyes shimmered as she beat the twelfth level in her Game Slave game.  
  
(AN: Okay for those of you who know little or nothing about zodiacs, they each have "colors." Sagittarius is purples and dark blues. Aquarius is greens and I'm pretty sure turquoise {don't hold me to that one}. The hair/eye colors come from both that and the colors we all would like our hair to be. Thank you for your time. Back to the story!)  
  
Renee sat down at a nearby table trying to get her bearings. While doing this she accidentally set her hand on a blue panel. The panel automatically lit up. Sharon and Nicole both stopped what they were doing and looked up. They then noticed that there were two panels next to her. Sharon put her hand on a purple one and Nicole put her hand o a green one.  
  
Suddenly a video screen appeared, one much like the one that Prof Membrane uses to communicate with his kids. A pleasant looking woman appeared on that screen. "Hello, and how are my wonderful girls this morning?" Was this their mom?  
  
"Be ready for by eight o'clock. When you walk outside the door there will be a car there to take you to your new Skool!" this woman, whoever she was, was frighteningly cheery.  
  
"Remember the way because it will be the only time you get a ride. At Skool go to Ms Bitters room and tell them that you are the triplets they have been expecting. Have a nice day!"  
  
The screen suddenly went blank and except for text that read: end of message.  
  
"Dammit!" Sharon said, "It's eight now! We better get to this car that our 'mom' was talking about." So they all grabbed their continently placed backpacks and hurried out the door. 


	3. New Students

After a boringly slow car ride the girls finally got to their new Skool. They just barely made it into the door when the bell was ringing.  
  
"Um hello ma'am." Sharon got "the privilege" of introducing the three since she was "the oldest." She had tried to tell her Aquarius companions that they were now "triplets" and therefore she couldn't be oldest, but she was born first. (Now I will stop rambling and get back to the story)  
  
"We are the new kids, um triplets, that you have been expecting." This snake lady scared them all. All three girls swore they heard slithering as Ms. Bitters turned to the class.  
  
"Oh yes I've heard of you." If that comment seemed surprisingly nice to you it's because you hadn't yet heard what she said to the class.  
  
"The tall mangy one with the short hair is 'Sharon.' The one with the puky colored hair is 'Nicole' and the stupid looking one is 'Renee.' Look closely children, you'll be spending the next few pointless years of your DOOMED lives with them." Now wasn't that a nice introduction?  
  
"Stupid looking?" Renee snarled under her breath.  
  
"I assume you want to say something to the class." Ms. Bitters continued, "Speak now!" she then barked.  
  
Renee and Sharon automatically turned to Nicole. While Sharon was usually more likely to be forced to talk in situations like these (damn Aquarius mentality), Nicole was most familiar with the whole "Zim universe."  
  
That was pointless. Nicole knew it would be stupid to plagiarize Zim's speech so she made one up.  
  
"Hello classmates. We just um, moved here, recently. Yeah that's it. Now we hope to, um, make new friends and lives as perfectly normal huma-I mean people. Thank you." In a very un-Aquarius like fashion she cut herself off before she said anything *too* stupid.  
  
"Uh huh, very nice, whatever," Ms Biters said, "Now due to a failure to increase the budget to accommodate for classroom sizes you will all have to share a desk. Renee you will share a desk with that green kid in the corner. Don't worry; he's green because of a skin condition, so it probably won't catch. Probably."  
  
She turned to Nicole, "Nicole you will sit with the kid with the enormous head and glasses. I should probably warn you that he is crazy, that probably will catch, but I don't care you're not switching desks." This however was not something Nicole minded.  
  
She floated over to her new desk and sat down with a dreamy expression on her face. She was sharing a desk with *Dib! *(Why yes, Nicole is in love with Dib. How *could* you tell?)  
  
Miss Bitters didn't seem to notice how happy Nicole looked. If she did she almost certainly would have made Sharon sit next to him. Sharon held in a faint sigh of relief. True Dib wasn't bad, but Sharon wasn't entirely sure that his insanity wasn't contagious.   
  
"Sharon," Miss Bitters started up again, " You will sit next to The Letter M." After saying this Miss Bitters glared in anticipation.  
  
Sharon stared blankly at her "teacher" for a second. It took her a second to realize what she was expected to say. Fortunately, Sharon was not one to disappoint.   
  
"The Letter M? Is that his name?" She already knew that there was a kid in the class named "The Letter M," but Miss Bitters thought she was just an ignorant new girl.   
  
Miss Bitters ignored the comment (which makes us all wonder why she bothered to wait for the comment in the first place) and pointed to the desk where The Letter M sat. Sharon was fairly indifferent to her new seat placement. Of course The Letter M wasn't one of those people who ever said much in the show. Besides, she was sure that if there were a problem or anything clever writing would fix it. ***  
  
By now Miss Bitters had blocked out the existence of her new students, all her students for that matter, and resumed her "teaching." Which of course consisted of ratings about how they were all doomed.  
  
  
***OK yes for those of you wondering that does mean I might change Sharon's seat if it suits me. I just used a writer's technique called "foreshadowing" (although not well at all). See you learn something new every day. 


	4. Hi I'm Your New Deskmate

The first day of class was eventful for everyone. Surprisingly enough it was a   
bigger adjustment for the people the girls were sitting next o than the girls themselves.   
Let us spy in on the conversations going on in those crowded little desks.  
  
Zim and Renee:  
  
"HI Zim," Renee started trying to be friendly. "Wow this is kind of cool sitting   
next to an alien," yes I do think that was intended to be a complement.   
  
This comment took a moment to compute in Zim's "highly superior" Irken mind.   
Finally he realized just what his new "deskmate" was saying. "Are you saying I'm from   
another plane- I mean country. Isn't that what you mean? (AN: Yes, alien can mean   
someone from another country. I apologize for making you learn so much.) If that is the   
case . . . . .. um . . . . My parents are from Canada." Zim felt pretty smart from that   
(because we all know it was the *perfect* cover story).  
  
"Canada?" Renee asked slightly confused, "Your not from Canada." She vas way   
too busy talking to notice the *large* beads of sweat dripping down the Irken's neck.   
"You know alien, like from another planet?" Zim thought it would be best to keep at his   
lie. Who knew it, she *might* believe him the second time around.  
  
"I do not what you are talking about, earth-child," Zim said with feigned   
confusion. I don't think that it ever crossed his mind that using the term "earth-child"   
probably made him sound less human.  
  
"Oh, come on. You're an alien." Renee continued her accusations.  
  
"No I'm not-" Zim started, but was cut off.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. So when you take over the planet can I be your second?   
I'll help you and I can be really good at administration."   
  
"Well-" Zim started, considering the proposal, then he realized what she was   
implying. "I mean no. Or um, what are you talking about 'Renee' if that is your real   
name," he added using that pathetically common reverse accusation strategy, and making   
quotes with his fingers while saying her name.  
  
Renee just rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah *I'm* the alien at this desk. Sure." This   
could be said about Renee: she wasn't as stupid as Miss Bitters said she looked. "Come   
on," she continued unfazed, "I can be really good, I might even shut up now and then."  
  
Unfortunately Zim was also unfazed and continued with his repeat the same lie   
strategy, "I'm not an alien human, I'm Canadish yes I am not one of these 'aliens' you   
speak of . . . ."  
  
  
The Letter M and Sharon:  
  
"So M, uh, can I call you M, M?" Sharon was trying to make the best of her new   
seating arrangement and have her "deskmate" answer the all-important questions that she   
always wanted to know the answers to.  
  
The Letter M was less than ecstatic. "Sure whatever," was the extent of his reply.  
  
"Soooo M," it took Sharon a little while to ask the all-important question. She had   
wondered so very long and she was building up anticipation. She had to ask it though.   
After all, how many more opportunities like this would she get?   
  
"What *is* with your name M. I mean are you really 'The Letter M?' Is that it? Or   
is it just 'M' and people just add 'The Letter" so it sounds more sophisticated."   
  
The Letter M just gave Sharon a blank, bored look. And when she added, "Are   
your parents Hippies?" to her list of questions his look went even blanker.  
  
  
Dib and Nicole:  
  
Nicole was in heaven. She'd always had a crush on Dib, from the first episode she   
saw him (which is either romantic or creepy considering the fact that Dib's a cartoon   
character where she comes from, but then again she always *had* been a little strange).   
These moments were too precious for words, but every moment with Dib was.  
  
Now that I've lost my lunch describing how Nicole felt lets go to the other side of   
the table to see how to see what's going in Dib's enormous head.  
  
Dib was *really* confused. Perhaps it was the concept of someone liking him so   
very, very much. Of course Dib, being a stupid male (and I mean that in the nicest   
possible way [AN: I am soo not a Femanazi, I detest them, go look at my third cheesy   
horror story, when it's done you'll see what a real Femanazi looks like]), probably didn't   
even know what that look she was giving him meant. Scratch that, he *definitely* didn't   
know what that look meant. He had never been given that look before, or given it for that   
matter. I really mean nothing personal against him here, but being obsessive about things   
tends to isolate one form other people.  
  
Dib just stared back at Nicole. Her face was a perfect replica of jelly, honey,   
mashed potatoes-anything that's mushy/gooey that a persons face looks like around "the   
object of their desire" (AN: don't give me that blank look, I know at least one of your   
friends, enemies, siblings, relatives, whatever has had that look on their face. I'm sure that   
person does it a lot. That person may even be you. Either way you *should* know that   
look. I apologize again for rambling, but it has been a while since I did it last.).  
  
That was the only desk that was quiet, but words would only ruin the moment.   
Nicole had never been so happy and Dib had never kept his big mouth shut for so long. 


	5. Miss Bitters talks about DOOM

Disclaimer-Don't even bother trying to sue me, it will only result in your DOOM!  
  
I actually wrote this chapter a few months ago but I had to rewrite so sorry for taking so   
long.  
  
After a few hours everyone began to settle into their new places. Ms. Bitters was   
at the head of the class ranting . . . . I mean lecturing about her favorite subject, DOOM!   
Today she was doing an overall introductory speech about various ways the planet could   
meet its doom.  
  
As fascinating as this rant . . . I mean lesson *must* be why don't we see who our   
heroes are coping with their new class.  
  
  
Nicole was enjoying her time in the new place but that really had nothing to do   
with the lesson Ms. Bitters was teaching. At that moment Nicole could hardly tell anyone   
who cared to ask what the teachers' name was; even less what the woman was *talking*   
about. She was much too busy doing more important things, like gazing adoringly at   
Dib's enormous head.  
  
  
Sharon had long ago lost any interest in the person sitting next to her; although   
she was still only paying mild attention. She found the lovingly detailed descriptions of   
the many ways the earth could meet its doom mildly depressing. Still, she knew she had   
to pay at least mild attention. Who knew? She might have to someday keep some brain   
dead Aquarius from actually trying to use one of these . . . methods to bring the worlds'   
doom . . .  
  
  
Renee was taking notes. In her mind this was an excellent opportunity to learn of   
ways to bring about a nations doom, which would be very useful when Aquarius took   
over the world. After a while she noticed that she wasn't the only one at the desk taking   
notes. She smiled with an amused glance when she noticed that Zim was also taking   
notes.  
  
"Of course Zim, I ave no problem with you copying my idea. It was an especially   
brilliant one it I do say so myself." Renee told her deskmate.  
  
Zim just returned her comment with a slightly guilty look.  
  
Then with a pure Renee show of humility she added, "but would you expect any   
less from someone as brilliant as me?"  
  
"Listen human-" Zim started but was then cut off again by Renee.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. So now that you like my does this mean you'll let me help   
you take over the world?"  
  
Zim seriously considered the offer then remembered what she was implying. "Do   
you still believe I'm one of those aliens, I swear human you are just crazy . . . " 


	6. Trapped in a Cartoon Dimension

Disclaimer- Zim characters belong to those Zim people, the X-Men belong to those X-  
Men people at Marvel and Dotcom Limber and Arsenal belong to my sister and her   
friend.  
  
If you are unfamiliar with the X-Men universe, I apologize, but you can skip the   
last part if that's the case. I stole Lisa, Dom and Tara from "I. . . You Big" (by Rogue   
Marvel) if you get confused go read it and review it. Read it anyway, or I shall bring your   
DOOOM!   
  
Now on with the story!  
  
  
After what seemed like hours of mindless rants about the bell for recess *finally*   
rang. The students hurried out the door, or in some cases window, any way they could get   
out of the classroom a few seconds sooner. Thirty seconds after the bell rang there was   
four students left in Miss Bitters' room: Sharon, Renee, Nicole and Dib.  
  
Nicole, still suffering from the shock of sitting next to the one she *loved,* had   
remained in her desk with that same gooey look on her face. Which of course was part of   
the reason Dib was still there.  
  
Dib was trying to slowly inch his way out of the desk so as not to disturb Nicole.   
He feared what she might do had he made any sudden movements. A minute later Dib   
got out of the desk and sprinted to the door. Suddenly the spell over Nicole was broken   
and she was a rational, coherent individual again. Well, rational for Nicole anyway.  
  
"OHMYGOD!" Nicole squealed in delight. "We are in Miss Bitters ACTUAL   
class, and I sit next to Dib. Dib. *Squeal* The Dib. Can you believe it? Not only that but   
he actually *touched* me. I mean he didn't actually do it on purpose, per say, the desk is   
kinda small. But still! I think we're really hitting it off well. He's just. . . . ." she paused.   
"Hey," she started, "Where *did* he go?" Snapping into fangirl mode Nicole ran to   
follow him, "Diiib come back!"  
  
Luckily Renee had predicted that her green-haired friend would do this and   
caught he before she got to the door. After Nicole stopped struggling with Renee she   
noticed that Sharon was leaning slightly against the closest desk, her face wrinkled in   
deep concentration.  
  
"Obviously," she said without bothering to look up at her companions, "We need   
to figure out our situation here."  
  
"What's to figure?" Nicole retorted, "This is where Dib lives." Her dreamy   
expression suddenly became determined, "He *will* be mine!" she cried with all the   
conviction of a scary movie villain. Her entire background even seemed to fade away and   
be replaced with a picture of a Dib flag waving in an unseen breeze.  
  
"Okay . . . " Sharon murmured to herself.  
  
"How'd she even *do* that?" Renee asked in a confused yet awed tone.  
  
"Well we are in a cartoon world now." Sharon stated mildly.   
  
"And. . ." Renee added rather impatiently.  
  
"This isn't the world as we know it. Think about it. The laws of reality themselves   
are different here. Aliens exist, people have squares for eyes, whole planets are devoted   
to parking structures. Haven't you ever seen the entire scene change in a cartoon when a   
character was being crazy. . . I mean *passionate* about something."  
  
"Cool!" Renee exclaimed, "So how I tap into these cool cartoony powers?" she   
asked eagerly.  
  
"No clue," Sharon answered lamely. "But we don't know how long we'll be here   
or when we can get back, so let's try to avoid doing anything stupid."  
  
Both Aquarius gave Sharon the most innocent looks they could muster. "Would   
*we* do anything stupid?" Renee asked sweetly.  
  
"Between you, Miss 'I did something incredibly stupid today,' and fangirl over   
here I'll be surprised if we go a week without causing some massive destruction, but I'll   
feel better knowing you two are at least trying to use what little brains you can fit into   
your tiny Aquarius heads." Sharon replied tiredly.  
  
"Maybe we can use some sophisticated technology to help us get home," Nicole   
suggested rather suddenly.  
  
Sharon looked surprised. "That's actually a really good idea Nic-"  
  
""Like the kind that Dib's dad makes!" Nicole added and squealed again.  
  
"Dropping that idea. . ." Renee said then perked up. "Hey if we really are in the   
'Zim' world and I'm *not* actually crazy," Renee paused for a second, as she usually did   
when she used that particular phrase in a sentence. Sharon did manage to mumble   
something about Renee still being crazy, and their situation just one of those rare things   
she actually wasn't crazy about, but of course Renee continued seemingly without taking   
notice, "That means that we might be affecting the things that happen in the show.   
Millions of fans could be watching us right now!"  
  
Renee and Sharon both shuddered at the thought, but Nicole just stared directly   
into the wall and shouted, "Hello America!"  
  
Sharon again leaned against the desk in deep concentration. "You can even   
expand on that," she said after a moment. "What if things like this happened to other   
people and you saw them in books movies or even comics. Dozens of people could be   
trapped in worlds that aren't their own. Confused, with no idea how to get back to their   
own world-."  
  
"And enjoying the hell out it!" Nicole added. Sharon and Renee agreed thinking   
of all the cool "cartoony powers" they now had, and all the hell they could raise with   
them.  
  
"Come on guys, if we hurry we might have time to throw rocks at Zim. A million   
points if you can make him whine about his squeedly spooch"  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Bobby Drake, known to millions as the mutant Iceman, sprinted to his television.   
Mortified by the thought of missing his favorite show he used his mutant power, the   
ability to create ice, to aid him on his way to the television. Unfortunately this plan   
backfired as he neared the TV and slipped on the ice the he himself created.  
  
Jubilation Lee, also known as Jubilee, laughed at her teammate Bobby. "All that   
and it isn't even time for the opening credits," Jubes teased.  
  
"I wanted to be sure that my spot on the couch wasn't taken," he said with a rather   
dignified look. Dignified that was until he slipped upon more of his own ice.  
  
  
  
It was about halfway through the show when another mutant walked into the room.   
"Hey Bobby, I was wondering where you've be-OHMYGOD it's Invader Zim! I didn't   
even know you had it in this universe-I mean in the mansion."  
  
"Please Lisa," Jubilee responded, "We get ALL channels."  
  
Lisa, also known to some as Dotcom, one of the founding members of a special   
ops team with Charles Xavier's X-Men, was at this time not paying any attention to her   
fellow mutants. She was too busy staring at the screen. "That one," she said to herself,   
staring at a purple haired character on the screen, "She looks so strangely familiar."   
While Lisa contemplated the idea of using her mutant ability to check the Internet for   
information on the character a hairy Canadian walked in.  
  
"Are you guys still watching this cartoon with that green kid?" Logan, known   
better to some as Wolverine asked a little contemptuously.  
  
Bobby, not being the smartest person in the world when it came to his personal   
safety, was snickering. "Are you a Canadish alien too Logan?" He and Jubilee were in   
stitches when Zim made his Canada comment.  
  
Logan just growled and sat down. It wasn't something he cared to admit, but he   
did really like this show. It was at that moment when another member of Dotcom's team   
walked in.   
  
"Hey Dom," Lisa started, "Do you have any clue who that girl with the purple hair   
reminds me of?"   
  
"Which on-" Dominique stared but she stopped as her eyeballs popped out of their   
sockets, literally.  
  
"Hey it's Sharon!" Tara said as she walked into the room.  
  
Jubes looked puzzled, "How do you know her name?" she asked.  
  
Tara was confused with Jubilees puzzlement so she decided the best thing to say   
was, "Um, Lisa told me!"  
  
To this Bobby asked, "How did you know Lisa?"  
  
Thinking quickly Lisa said, "Um, Internet!" which of course can explain anything.  
  
  
A little while later the whole team was watching the episode.   
  
"Hello America!" the little cartoon Nicole shouted looking directly into the   
screen.  
  
"Hi Nicole." Jubilee chirped back.  
  
"You can even expand on that," the cartoon Sharon replied, "What if things like   
this happened to other people and you saw them in books movies or even comics. Dozens   
of people could be trapped in worlds that aren't their own." At this point Lisa began to   
cough uncontrollably.  
  
Dominique leaned in toward Lisa, "She pretty much hit the mark. Who would   
have thought that weird things like this could happen to other people."  
  
"Yeah. . ." Lisa said. By this time the scene was over, commercial time.  
  
"Whoa." Bobby said. He then turned to Lisa who was next to him. "Do you think   
she was right and it is possible for a person to go to a dimension where a TV show is real   
life?"  
  
Lisa squirmed as she said, "Well, you do make ice appear, Jubes shoots fireworks   
from her hands, Dom's limbs come off and can be reattached and Logan could be stabbed   
several times without even needing to consider going to a doctor," then she sighed, "But   
you gotta draw the line somewhere."  
  
"You're right," Bobby shrugged then perked up, "Hey," he shouted it's back on."  
  
Wiping the sweat from her brow Lisa tuned back into watch the show.  
  
  
Did you all like that? Next chapter: another cameo from the I. . .You Big people and   
STALKING! 


End file.
